Day and Night
'''Day and Night/Think of Me (1), (Opera Ghost) '''is the 8th episode from Season 8 of Barney & Friends It's a nice, sunny day in the park and Barney and his friends are having fun. Beth is tired because she had stayed up late at a sleepover, so they decide to have their own sleepover inside the caboose. Outside in the park Barney uses his magic to create 'night' during the day, and the kids discover that nighttime has special sights and sounds all its own. # Song List Barney Theme Song # It's a Fun, Fun Sunny Day! # The Popcorn Song # Brushing My Teeth # Listen # Twinkle Twinkle Little Star # Twinkle Little Lightning Bug # Listen to the Night Time # The Sun # I Love You # Think of Me # A Letter from the Opera Ghost * Barney * Baby Bop * BJ * Beth * Nick * Whitney * Carlotta * Monsieur Lefevre * Monsieur Reyer * Monsieur Andre * Christine * Monsieur Firmin * Ubaldo Piangi * Madame Giry * Meg Giry * Joseph Buquet Plot: "All they want is the dancing!" "Well," Lefevre spoke to the two managers. "The Vicomte is very excited about tonight's gala." Carlotta walked in front of Lefevre and interrupted him. "I hope he is as excited by dancing girls as your new managers... because I will not be singing!" Carlotta walked away angrily. "Get my doggy, bring my doggy. Bye bye." The three of them just stand there and look at each other. "What do we do?" Andre asked. "Grovel," Lefevre said. "Grovel, grovel." "Right," Firmin said. The two managers walk towards Carlotta. "I'm going now," Carlotta continued yelling. "It is finished." "World renowed artist and great beauty," Firmin said. "Bella diva," Andre said. "Goddess of song." "Monsieur Reyer, isn't there a rather marvelous aria for Elissa...in Act 3 of 'Hannibal?' perhaps the signora-" "Yes, yes, but no!" Carlotta spoke. "Because I have not my costume for Act 3 because somebody not finish it!" Andre looks at the helpers, the helpers look everywhere just to ignore him. "And I hate my hat!" "Signora, as a personal favor," Firmin said. "Would you oblige us with a private rendition?" Carlotta started to cry. "Unless, of course, Monsieur Reyer objects." Reyer looks at him with his cold dead eyes. Carlotta stops crying for a while and began to spoke. "If my managers command. Monsieur Reyer?" "If my diva commands," "Yes, I do," And just like that she rushes to the center of the stage. "Everybody very quiet!" "Monsieur Lefevre," Andre said. "Why exactly are you retiring?" "My health," Lefevre answered. "I see." "YOU AS WELL!" Carlotta pointed at Ubaldo Piangi who is still talking. Reyer got on the podium. "Signora." "Maestro," Carlotta said as she is getting in her position. Carlotta: Think of me, think of me fondly when we've said goodbye, Andre covered one of his ears to make her voice stop hurting his hearing. Carlotta: Remember me once in a while, Please promise me you'll try. When you find that once again, you long to take your heart back and be free. As she continued to sing, Someone backstage is going upstairs and heading to where they control the curtain and back scenes. The mysterious man pulls a rope holding the curtain and it falls down on top of Carlotta. everyone in the theater panics. "Oh, my God, Signora," Reyer rushed to Carlotta to help her up. "Lift it up!" Carlotta screams. "He's here," Meg said. "The Phantom of the Opera." "Signora," Lefevre said. "Are you alright? Buquet! For God's sake, what's going on up there?" "Please Monsieur," Joseph Buquet yelled out. "Don't look at me. As God's my judge, I wasn't at my post. Please, Monsieur, there's no one there." As Madame Giry is on backstage searching to find out who did it, an envelope floats down at her "Or if there is," Buquet continued. "Well, then, it must be a ghost. hehehe." People starting talking and panicking a little as Madame Giry picks up the envelope on it is a stamp of a red skull sealing the envelope. "Signora," Andre said. "These things do happen." Carlotta took a thought and then spoke. "For the past three years these things do happen! And did you stop them from happening? No! And you two," Carlotta pointed to the managers. "You are as bad as him. 'These things do happen'. Until you stop these things from happening, this thing does not happen!" Carlotta walks away stomping her feet. "Bring my doggy and my boxy." Piangi walks up to them. "Amateurs," Piangi said. "Now you see," Carlotta continued to walk off. "Bye bye, I'm really leaving." Lefevre walks to Firmin and Andre "Gentlemen," he spoke. "Good luck. if you need me, I shall be in Australia." "Ooohhhhh," Reyer is upset. "Monsieur," Andre said "She will be coming back, won't she?" "You think so, monsieur?" Madame Giry spoke as the two managers look at her. "I have a message from the Opera Ghost." "Oh, God in heaven," Firmin said. "You're all obsessed!" "He welcomes you to his opera house." "HIS opera house?" "And commands that you continue to leave box five empty," Madame Giry pointed to the seat upstairs. "For his use. And reminds you that his salary is due." "His salary?" Firmin got worried. "Well, Monsieur Lefevre used to give him 20,000 francs a month." "Twenty thousand francs?" Firmin grabs the letter and scans through it. "Perhaps you can afford more," Madame Giry continued. "With the vicomte as your patron?" "Madame, I had hoped to make that announcement public tonight when the vicomte was to join us for the gala. But obviously we shall now have to cancel as it appears we have lost our star!" Firmin tears the letter up furiously. "But surely there must be an understudy," Andre said. "There is no understudy for La Carlotta," Reyer said. Category:2003 episodes Category:Rehearsal scenes